Vingt ans de haine pour une éternité d'amour
by Naeloj
Summary: OS vite lu!:Une falaise, un jeune homme qui attend. Il va venir, il le sait!aucune parole n'est prononcée mais d'un commun accord, le sort du monde sorcier est reglé!Quand une romance peu mener à la mort,à la délivrance, ils y feront face ensemble!


Vingt ans,

Vingt ans de guerre et d'horreur,

Vingt ans de sang et de massacres.

Il n'en pouvait plus.

L'espoir n'était qu'un très ancien souvenir dans les méandres de sa mémoire remplie d'abominations.

Même le besoin de se sentir vivant par les combats, tuer pour se sentir vivre, avait disparus. Il n'était plus qu'une coquille vide, incapable de ressentir un sentiment même anodin.

Sa haine s'était peu à peu effacé, remplacé par un trou béant en lui.

Son cœur n'était qu'un creux, là pour des semblants qui le faisait étouffer, crier de l'intérieur sans jamais laisser percevoir sa détresse au monde, supportant toujours le poids qui l'écrasait, prenant également les fardeaux des autres.

Les jambes dans le vide d'une falaise, l'océan sous les pieds, il L'attendait.

Il savait qu'Il allait venir, une seule certitude sur vingt ans de vie.

Il ne prêtait guère attention au paysage, trop occupé à fixer un point invisible à nos yeux.

Le soleil rougeoyait devant lui, en cette fin d'après-midi paisible.

Il n'attendait que Lui.

Cette luminosité étrange lui donnait un air si tourmenté d'un homme maudit, peut-être les nuances orangées ne s'appliquaient qu'à faire ressortir ses véritables traits.

Il n'attendait que Lui.

Un souffle paisible s'éleva, lui apportant l'odeur salée de l'immensité bleue qui s'étendait à perte de vue.

Il n'attendait que Lui.

Les vagues se fracassaient contre la paroi rocheuse donnant au lieu une impression de toute puissance mais paradoxalement d'impuissance.

Il n'attendait que Lui.

L'écume giclait, flocon blanc parmi le bleu pur de l'eau.

Il n'attendait que Lui.

Et Il arriva.

Sans bruit avec une démarche à la fois déterminée et hésitante, Il vint à lui.

Il s'assit aux côtés de l'autre, sans mots, sans insultes, sans mauvais coups, les paroles étant futiles, sachant les deux se qui allait se passer sans pour autant en être sûrs.

Car aujourd'hui, tout allait se terminer.

Il passa un bras sur les épaules de l'autre et l'autre posa sa tête contre Lui.

Tout allait se terminer.

Il se calla contre Lui, restant une minute, une heure, une seconde ensemble, le temps n'ayant plus sa place de leur univers.

Tout allait se terminer.

Il tourna sa tête vers Lui, Il fit de même.

Tout allait se terminer.

Leurs lèvres se scellèrent en un baiser, une promesse, celle de se sauver.

Tout allait se terminer.

Deux corps couchés l'un contre l'autre, deux cœur battant à l'unisson, un même amour.

Tout allait se terminer.

Ils se séparèrent, sachant que le moment était venu.

Tout allait se terminer.

Leurs lèvres se cherchèrent à nouveau, leurs mains armées d'un poignard s'enfoncèrent dans leur poitrine.

Tout allait se terminer.

Accueillant leur délivrance ensemble, ils sourirent et s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, sans rien ressentir d'autre que cette chaleur que procurent l'Amour, la douleur n'ayant plus raison d'être en eux.

Tout allait se terminer.

Pour eux.

Tout allait se terminer.

Une silhouette s'avança, lentement, ombre parmi les ombres, surgie du néant, cachant le soleil.

Tout allait se terminer.

Elle les emmena vers des cieux meilleurs, vers des jours nouveaux, dans un monde ou les enfants rient et jouent sans s'entretuer.

Tout allait se terminer.

La rédemption état là.

Tout allait se terminer.

La mort faucha leur vie, sans réussir à les séparés, trop unis par l'Amour.

C'était fini.

Le vent soufflait toujours, les vagues se fracassaient encore contre la falaise, mais sur le rebord, deux corps entrelacés, deux hommes si différents et pourtant si semblables, gisait sans vie, entourés par leur propre sang.

Après vingt ans de haine, une éternité d'amour.

Ils souriaient…

...J'espère que mon petit OS sur Harry et Voldemort vous a plu...l'idée me trottait dans la tête mais je ne l'ai mise sur papier qu'aujourd'hui...laissez un rewiew svp!

NaElOj MaLfOy


End file.
